Osaka's Puzzle Challenges
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Puzzle |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Osaka's Puzzle Challenges is a puzzle game featuring Osaka and Chiyo Chan from Azumanga Daioh developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is a hack of Mickey's Ultimate Challenge. The Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version is a port of the Bandai Revolution version. Plot One night, Osaka is lying in bed reading a book of fairy tales. She thought to herself how wonderful it would be to live on a far-away land in a magical castle. All of a sudden, Osaka falls asleep and dreams that she learns of trouble in Bean Valley. There is a strange rumbling over the castle and no one can explain it. Osaka (or Chiyo Chan) volunteers to investigate. She must go through a series of challenges in various rooms of the castle in order to collect magic beans and items. Gameplay Osaka's Puzzle Challenges is a puzzle game where players must complete challenges to beat the game. Players must go through a series of challenges in various rooms of the castle in order to collect magic beans and items. In Sorting Books, Books are floating up and down in the library of the Bean Valley castle and Osaka must sort them in alphabetical order by jumping on them. Depending on difficulty, there are various numbers of books to be sorted and different patterns for the books to float in. Only a portion of the alphabet must be sorted. Once the books have been sorted, players receive an item from Yomi. In Moving Potions, Osaka is transformed into a tiny size and placed on a chess-like game board. Potion bottles are on this board, as well as block obstacles that must be maneuvered around. The potion bottles are to be pushed into a magic mirror on the board. In harder difficulty games, there are more boards to play in increasing difficulty. Once all potions have been collected, you return to normal size and receive your item from Chihiro (dressed like a wizard). Picture Matching is a timed, memory challenge. Osaka must dust off portraits hanging on the castle walls in matching pairs. Basically, it's the matching card game. She must complete this task before the lights in the castle dim to darkness. Depending on difficulty, there are more or less pictures. For challenges with more pictures, more time is given. She is armed with a feather duster and sliding ladder. Match up all the pictures before time and light run out to receive item from Kaorin as a princess. Playing the Pipes is another memory game. Several pipes light up and make different noises in a pattern that builds every turn. Osaka must listen, remember, and repeat what she heard. She can do this by jumping on the top of the pipes and playing the notes back in the proper order. The pipes only play one melody, adding one note after every time Osaka successfully completes the previous one. Difficulty of game play determines the length of the melody. Players must play all the right pipes to receive the item from Miruchi and Yuka. In Guess the Tools, Sakaki wants Osaka to guess what tools are in her toolbox. Osaka has seven attempts to successfully guess the tools and their order inside Sakaki's toolbox. After each guess, a clue appears telling players how many and which tools you guessed in the correct order. In easier games, the tools turn red or green to denote correctness. In more difficult games, a small quartered square of red and green pieces tells Osaka which ones are right. Players must correctly guess what is in Sakaki's toolbox to earn an item from Sakaki. Exchanging Items is the segue of the game. The items Osaka collected were of no importance to their previous owners, but would serve useful to others in Bean Valley. Osaka must go back to all of the others in each challenge and give them the item that suits them. In return for each correctly placed item, Osaka receives a magic bean. Only after retrieving all five beans can Osaka use them. After returning the items to their respective owners, Osaka visits the well. The annoying rumbling occurs again and Osaka throws her beans near the well. Suddenly, a giant beanstalk grows straight up into the clouds. A curious Osaka climbs the beanstalk into the clouds and encounters a giant. The giant is sound asleep and snoring. This massive snoring is the cause of all the trouble for Bean Valley. There is a scrambled picture of an alarm clock floating next to the giant. Osaka must unscramble the picture by sliding the pieces and wake up the giant. After Osaka wakes up and talks to the giant, the troubles in Bean Valley are solved. Box Art Osaka's Puzzle Challenges Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Osaka's Puzzle Challenges Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Osaka's Puzzle Challenges Box Art 3.png|Bandai Chaos Osaka's Puzzle Challenges Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Osaka's Puzzle Challenges Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games